Looking for love in all the wrong places
by Mrs. Passionate
Summary: Kai is just your normal average teacher who starts work at a new school. Only to realize he's starting to fall in love with his student...what in the world! KaiRei story!
1. chapter 1

Hi guys! I had to revise the entire story TT Apperntly I looked at my story and there was a lot of errors ;;; So I fixed them if you guys still see mistakes let me know!  
  
Disclaimer: Do I look like I want to get sued? I own nothing but my clothes and the computer this is written on and the plot -x Oh and a special thanks to my beta! Kamali! x love ya babe  
  
Looking for love in all the wrong place's(Revised)  
  
Hi everyone! How are you doing today?! Good? Great if not I didn't fucking ask you... hehe I'm just messing with you! Anyway I wanted to share something with you all. Meaning you get to sit and read this story that will probably take maybe a story and a sequel, who knows but back to the task at hand. I met one hot, I mean fucking drop dead gorgeous guy! Who whispers to everyone Happens to be my teacher XD I know!!!! But anyway I want to share my entire story with you if that's all right with you guys...It is? Great! x enjoy!  
  
By the way my name is Rei Kon. Nice to meet you and yes I'm a boy and yes I'm gay not a flaming fag with rainbows on my door step, (people don't take offense nothing mean meant by it ;;) I'm just a normal 16 year old with long black hair down to my caves, golden eyes, and fangs, some people mistake me for a kitten smirks. I also have some serious problems when it comes to my love life. Let's see this story starts about last week when I missed the bus for the hundredth time, and I had no way of getting to school. But for some reason today was different. On my way to school (by walking, since I'm too poor to get a car... stress) I felt dizzy, you know, like not sick dizzy but the world is spinning, to the point were I fainted. Thank god I didn't hit the floor. Something strong caught me. "Whoa" I said.  
  
"Are you okay" the person asked. "Yea I think" I answered. "Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to fall on you" I panicked he must think I'm a klutz. "It's quite alright" he reassured me. My god he sounded hot.  
  
When I finally got up the courage to look at him he was beautiful. I mean really beautiful. The first thing I noticed was his eyes. He had these ruby red eyes that at first looked angry. But the way he was holding me and the way his arms were wrapped around me immediately made me think of passion red. He had sky blue/silver looking hair, dark red eyes, creamy skin, oh my god I could die! It was love at first sight. Well, at least for me. I can't talk for him, now can I? But the way he was looking at me made me melt. We were quiet for a while in till he broke the silence. "Do you want me to let you go now?" I blushed as he helped me to my feet. "Thank you, sir." "Where are you headed?" I looked at him. It was a bit of a forward question and all I could think of was 'stalker'. One hot stalker, but a stalker none the less. "I-I was on my way to S-School. OH, NO SCHOOL!" "Would you like me to give you a ride?" I blushed at his question maybe he didn't know the double meaning behind that. Wow, I didn't realize I was such a pervert. "Um" I trailed off. "It's really no problem; my car is right over there." He pointed to the black mustang. Oh man, am I really going to get a ride from a COMPLETY HOT STRANGER! Normally I would be like "get the fuck away you weirdo. But for him I'll make an exception smirks. "If it's not any trouble." I answered coyly.  
  
So to make a long story short he gave me a ride to school, and you will never guess what I found out next. Holy crap I could have choked. "Hello class, I will be your new teacher this year, my name is Kai Hiwatari. It's a pleasure to meet you all" "Oh...My...God" someone gasped behind me. "He's GORGEOUS!" Oh not any somebody but popular, sluty, Mariah Kon (hell I don't know her last name to tell you the truth so shoot me. But if you did you wouldn't get to read my beautiful story x now back to the story!) No relation.  
  
He turned his attention towards me, realizing that I was part of the class. I could have died, seriously, by the look on his face. Those eyes of red were so haunting... I left class in a daze and went on with the rest of my classes. Half the time I couldn't concentrate, still thinking about his red eyes and ended up getting a detention for tomorrow. I hate my life. "Yo Rei!" someone called. I turned to see my friend Max "Oh hey Max, what's up?" "Nothing but. He trailed of." "But? What?" I asked getting impatient; I want to see my hotty teacher damn!  
  
"Did you see the new teacher...he's gorgeous!" "Yes max I am perfectly aware of that fact. Thank you for stating the obvious. Hey what about Tyson!" "Oh him?" Max said sounding bored. " "..." I stared at him. "I'm just joking" "...right." "Hey lighten up I was just playing, you know I love him" "You had me scared for a minute. How is he by the way" "He's good. A sex maniac but good... like.. REALLY GOOD." Max laughed. I covered my ears. "Eww I so did not need to hear that!" Hello to anyone who cares. Meet Max, my sex addicted friend.  
  
The bell just rang yippee! Like, I want to go home. Well its just another day to go home and wake up again to see the face I love and realized that we cant be together. I'M SO EXCITED! Yea fucking right you can shoot me now!...  
  
"Alright, I'm going head home...see ya Max" "Alright bye Rei, call me later ok and tell me about your lover teacher?" "Ok" Now you see my problem. My problem's name is Kai, who is the guy I love. This guy that I'm currently in love with turned out to be my teacher! I'm okay. Fuck the world for this you all shall pay. But something tells me this will be a good thing. I hope, at least. He's really hot.  
  
-- there it is the revised and totally redone. Tell me what you guys think. I plan on doing all the chapters over cause it work 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story I created! XD

Author's note: Don't kill me please!

Walking home seemed like the longest thing in the world, not only was my mind as usual on other things but now because of the appearance of the most gorgeous teacher but yea that's another thing. Through a lot of getting lost even though I have been living on the same street for what seems like my entire life I some how made it to my house in one piece. Coming up to my drive way I happened to notice the said teacher that I have going gaga over and an uhal truck and what seems like him moving in. Now Hold everything turns to readers Now this is like either too good to be true or god's trying to be funny and expecting me to never sleep again because I will tell you right now I have a bad feeling that I will for as long as anyone permits I will be waking up in a lot of sweat and my own come. goes back to staring "Now you can't be serious" I say to myself as I walk across the street to my new teacher.

"Mr. Hiwatari?" I asked taping him on his shoulder.

"Mr. Kon? You're in my class right?" He asks with that sexy smile that makes me fidget.

"Yes, that's right but since where not in class you can drop the formalities and just call me Rei if you don't mind" Kai noticed that Rei seemed very uncomfortable.

"Rei it is then" the younger of the two seemed to smile at that.

Turning back to his moving truck Kai realized that he had a lot of unpacking to do and doing it himself would take forever especially since the object of his recent affections since his interesting encounter with the fallen teen this morning. Having thoughts like this never really occurred to him before because not only is he much younger he's my student. Shaking his clear of those TABOO thoughts he looked back to Rei who seemed to be in his own world and drooling at that.

"Rei" Kai called over and over to the teen that had looked so lost in thought that it looks like not even lightening and thunder would snap him out of it.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry I was thinking about um…something that happened today…yea something that happened today" The younger teen stuttered looking rather flushed finally snapping out of his little day dream.

"It's quite alright I was just going to ask you if you wanted to help me unpack all of this stuff" The older man asked going back to the said task.

"Sure let me just drop my bag off at my house and I will be right back" Rei said stepping back and heading for his house directly across from Kai's.

Continuing with the unloading Kai had many thoughts about Rei and how cute he looked in his school uniform. Tilting his head up Kai stared at the sky and how pure and blue the sky looked with many clouds floating in the sky. Life seemed to have gone on with him or without him. So deep in thought he didn't even notice when Rei came back.

"Mr. Hiwatari? Hello?" Rei said waving his hand in front of Kai's face hoping to get a response.

Snapping out of his trance Kai looked over at Rei with such intense eyes that it looked like Kai was trying to hypnotize Rei. Finally noticing that Rei seemed to be so far gone with Kai the older man blinked his eyes before finally replying.

"Sorry I guess I got into a little day dreaming spell as well. Are you ready to get things moving along?" Kai asked picking up one of the boxes that was on the floor.

Following Kai's example Rei picked up one of the boxes that looked like he could handle it. Walking behind Kai, Rei was led up some stairs and taken all the way down the hallway to the last door. Upon entering Rei noticed that the room had already been designed in such a way that it looked like Kai's favorite color was black. Almost everything in the room was black and red. It wasn't bad it was actually a nice feel to the room like Kai meant for it to be a lovers dream. Even though everything in the room was black and red it was a certain red and black. It was a deep black that looked like darkness and a red that was very deep color like blood.

So amazed at the room Rei never noticed that Kai was now staring at him. Noticing the way Rei was looking at the room Kai guessed that he chose the right colors to set it up. The reason behind the color Red and black was not only because it was two of Kai's favorite colors but it was just two colors he was always used too, whether it is the red of blood or the darkness he always seemed to be in. Deciding that it was apparent that Rei wasn't going to snap out of his daze anytime soon because if he didn't he feared that Rei would be like that forever.

"I guess I picked the right colors for my bedroom it seems" the older of the two said while moving behind the younger one.

"You could say that" Rei had answered looking Kai in the eyes with a blush on his cheeks.

"I picked these two colors because they are the only two colors in the world that mean a lot to me" said surprising himself for even opening up like that.

"Why are they the only two colors in the world that mean a lot to you if you don't mind me asking" Rei asked kicking himself a little he didn't mean to pry but he really wanted to know why the colors that are as dark and night and as red as blood could be so much to his new founded love interest.

"It's a really long story and I might tell you but not now" Kai answered as his eyes seemed to glaze over in past thoughts that he thought would never come to threaten him for at least a long time to come. Realizing that his curiosity might have brought up something that it shouldn't Rei felt that he might have opened some door that looked like it was shut tightly.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything" Rei said in a rush putting the box that he was carrying down. "Maybe I should leave" he said quietly heading for that door.

"It's okay, but maybe you are right and it would be best if you left and I will see you tomorrow at school". "I'm sorry" heading for the door seemed liked the best idea. Feeling as though he had just made the biggest mistakes of his life Rei felt that he needed to get as far away as possible. "It's okay" a defeated tone. Just as usual with Kai when he gets like this. "I guess some things never changed" was the last thought that Kai thought as he watched Rei leave the room and leave his driveway and walk towards his house in a defeated walk. When Exhaustion finally hit Kai fell backwards on his bed and slept his dreams were haunted by Rei and thoughts of bad things from the past.

I know you guys want to kill me but I had a lot of things going on. I really don't know when I will be updating next but I will try to update when I have time. Don't worry though I will be completing this! So hang tight and bear with me.

bows thanks for reading


End file.
